


A Pretty Dress

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Partial Nudity, Possible Flirtation, mostly cute awkwardness, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Nebula buys a dress for Kraglin





	A Pretty Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly gave it a Mature rating for implied masturbation, to be on the safe side

       The dress had caught her eye as she passed the shop and his words popped into her head, “A pretty dress.” It was blue with little white flowers dotted here and there. Nebula supposed this would be considered a pretty dress and it looked like it would fit properly. She marched into the shop stopping at the counter where she demanded to purchase the dress from the window.

       “Would you like to try it on?” The shop clerk asked only to be met with a glare.

      “Why would I want to do that? Just put it in a pretty box, _now._ ” The clerk scurried off to do as Nebula had ordered.

* * *

 

      Kraglin stared at the box in front of him. “Ya got this for _me_?” He had been surprised to see the box sitting on his bed, even more surprised that Nebula was sitting beside the box.

      “I saw it in a window and thought of you.” Nebula’s face looked funny.

      “Are ya tryin to smile?” She stopped trying and pushed the box at him.

      “Just open the damn box.” Kraglin opened the box to avoid annoying her further. He shifted the papers covering the item inside, he looked over at Nebula as he held up the blue summer dress. “Is it pretty enough?”

      “It’s pretty alright.” Kraglin held it up picturing it on Nebula the darker blue sure would look nice on her, he smiled at the thought. He was surprised she picked something with flowers.

     “Try it on, I want to make sure it fits you.”

     “Uh… what?” She frowned at his confused tone.

     “Try it on, Kraglin.” When he still kept staring at her, she added, “Please.” It still felt weird saying that word, she still hasn't gotten used to not barking orders.

     Kraglin let out a sigh, well she did sort of ask nicely, he left to go try it on.

* * *

        Nebula watched as Kraglin did a twirl in the dress, she wanted to see if the clerk had lied about it being a good twirling dress. “Spin in the opposite direction.”

      “Nebbie, I'm getting dizzy.” Nebula frowned at the oddness of being given a nickname. This one was better than Quill’s attempt, her sister had stepped in to keep her from strangling the Terran.

       “Fine, stop twirling. There's something wrong with the top of it,” She stood up and stalked over to Kraglin. She tugged at the bodice on the dress.

       “Don’t have the right chest for it,” He tried not to giggle at her running her hands over the material on his chest, it tickled a bit. Nebula was focused on what she was doing, oblivious to how his body was starting to respond to her being so close. “Ya smell nice.” The words slipped out and he froze, Nebula looked up at him sharply, pulling away.

       “This was made for someone with larger breasts.”

       “Made with a lady in mind.” Kraglin wasn't sure, but Nebula seemed disappointed. “Reckon we could find a tailor to make the dress fit better up top.” He scratched at his head running his fingers through his hair. “Unless ya wanna wear it.”

        Nebula frowned at him, “Why would I wear it?” It came out as a growl.

        Kraglin’s cheeks felt warm as he blushed blue, “Cuz’ you're a lady. When I mentioned dresses, I meant for ya to have, not me.” He shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain he expected her to deal him.

        “Take it off.” Kraglin opened his eyes cautiously. “Now… please.” She added the last word, deciding he seemed to cater to her demands when she uses it.

         “Just let me get over there,” He pointed towards the bathroom where his clothes were.

         “Just take it off right here.”

* * *

 

         Kraglin sat there on the bed in his shorts, his clothes were still in the bathroom, Nebula had gone in there with the dress. He was thinking about the little smirk on her face as she gave him the once over before snatching the dress out of his hand.

          Nebula stepped back into the room, he may have been staring too hard. “If you laugh, I will rip out your throat.”

           “Wasn’t gonna.” Kraglin moved closer cautiously, he glanced at the dress, taking note of how it set on Nebula’s frame. He was right about the darker blue looking nice against her skin. “Looks nice on ya.” Kraglin scratched the back of his neck trying not to stare.

            “I feel exposed in this thing.” Nebula glowered as Kraglin made his way over to her. “The dress fit you better. These damn straps keep sliding off my shoulders.” Kraglin smirked.

            “All we need to do is have a tailor shorten the straps,” His hands grazed her shoulders as he held the straps where they should sit. He liked the contrast of the soft skin of one shoulder and the cool mechanical parts of the other. “Ya fill out the top part better than me.” Kraglin darted his eyes away from Nebula, pulling his hands away, he tried not to flinch waiting for the punch.

             “True. It's still loose in this area.” Kraglin glanced back at her shifting the front. He felt his cheeks burn, as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He averted his gaze once more.

            “Tailor could, uh, fix that as well.” He started to make his way back to get his clothes, parts of his anatomy were reminding him that he was rather exposed himself.

           “Give me a shirt to sleep in.” Kraglin turned back the sight before him caused him to walk into the doorway. Damn that hurt. He rubbed where his chest hit as he admired the beauty before him, Nebula had her back to him no longer in the dress. Cybernetic implants and scars all exposed to his eyes. Kraglin couldn’t help his eyes following the line of her spine coming to a stop at the tiny shorts that clung to her rear. “Are you done staring at my body like I am a freak?”

          “Ya ain’t a freak, Nebula.” He grabbed a shirt from a nearby basket of mostly clean things and brought it to her. He watched the muscles in her back as she pulled the shirt over her head.

         “Then why are you staring?”

         “Not staring, admiring.” Nebula glanced over her shoulder her eyes traveled down his body much like he had just done to her. A small smirk on her lips.

         “Someone likes what they see,” Kraglin glanced down at himself, the button on his shorts barely keeping him from escaping.

         Blushing, but standing his ground, “Well, You’re pretty and my body is acting as it should when it sees a lovely lady, half naked, in my room.”

        “I suggest you go take care of that before you crawl into bed.” Nebula brushed past him heading towards his bed.

* * *

 

          Kraglin had wanted to leave the room and use a different shower. He really didn't want her to hear him in the shower. But she pointed out that she already knew what he'd be doing, so it made little difference where he did it. Kraglin mostly worried she heard him groan her name at the height of his release.

         Nebula was curled up on his pillow, he debated going to other quarters, “Are you going to scurry off to another room? Your  bed is big enough for two.”  He climbed into the bed, as he settled in she turned to him. “I have decided to travel with you for a bit.”

          “Okay.” Kraglin was alone now so the company would be nice, especially if she planned on sharing his bed. “Can I ask why ya picked me to travel with?”

          “I find you interesting, you are nice to me. I'm not sure I deserve your kindness, but I… I like it.” Kraglin slid his arm under her cautiously, she stiffened at first, until he draped his other arm about her waist. Nebula moved closer to him, letting out a quiet sigh as he gently rubbed her back.

          “Okay.” He listened to her breathing against his chest, “Dress looks prettier on ya.” Nebula chuckled softly into his chest. “Are we… uh… are we…” Kraglin wasn't sure how to ask if they were a couple or just friends.

           “Flirt with someone and we’ll see if they continue to breathe.” Kraglin decided that was not a thing he wished to test.


End file.
